German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking lots for transferring a vehicle from a start position to a target position.
In fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop-off point, for example in front of a parking deck, and from there the vehicle drives itself into a parking position/parking space and back to the drop-off point.
For autonomous valet parking, it is generally necessary for an operator of a parking facility to have access to the vehicle in order to guide it from a drop-off position to the parking position, or to provide the vehicle with an appropriate start signal so that the vehicle autonomously drives to the parking position. This similarly applies for a return of the vehicle from the parking position to the drop-off position.
Electronic or virtual keys which are analogous to physical keys are generally used to obtain remote access to the vehicle. Similarly as for physical keys, with virtual or electronic keys it must also be ensured that they are not misused for unauthorized access.